katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/157
"HISTORIA MOICH RODZICÓW" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Od lat starożytnych od panowania Lorda Brunodzieja zaczął powstawać Manifest Zła. Manifest tworzący najgroźniejsze bestie w dziejach ludzkości. Dzieje tei idei trwały przez najbliższe tysiąclecia. Aż do roku 1998. Tej nocy...." Wymiar Ziemski... 27.05.1998, 01:08 Pewien kierowca siedzał sobie samotnie w samochodzie. Kierowca: (ò ³ó) Kierowca: Hmm? (óᗝò) Kierowca: Co do..(⍜ᗝ⍜) Kierowca wysiadł z samochodu i zobaczył coś błyszczącego przed nim. Kierowca: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Pojawił się portal. A z portalu wyszedł zakapturzony mężczyzna. Portal zniknął. A mężczyzna się rozejrzał. Kierowca: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Mężczyzna podszedł do kierowcy który był przestraszony. Mężczyzna: Gdzie znajduje się Yunko Folger? Kierowca: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kierowca: C-co? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Mężczyzna wytworzył Miecz Laserowy. I wbił go w serce kierowcy. Kierowca padł martwy na ziemię. Mężczyzna: ........ Nieznajomy spojrzał się na jego auto. Mężczyzna: ......... 27 maja 1998, 14:00 Wymiar Jednorożców Wybiła godzina 14:00. A Rin siedział sobie przy stole zdenerwowany. Rin: .......... Rin: DO CHOLERY! (>ᗝ<) Billy: Rany, poczekaj! -_- Rin: ?! -_- Rin wziął Billyego za koszulę. Rin: Znowu zaczynasz? -_- Przyszedł ich mistrz. Kasai: Dość! -_- Rin: -_- Billy: O, siemka mistrzu! (⍜ᗜ⍜) Rin puścił Billyego. Billy: Auł! (óᗝò) Rin: Co znowu chcesz ode mnie ojciec? -_- Kasai: -_- Kasai pacnął Rina laską. Rin: Ej! Za co to?! (>ᗝ<) Kasai: Za twoje kolejne piękne zachowanie w tym tygodniu! -_- Kasai: Zapomniałeś już mój synu i uczniu, że przemoc rodzi przemoc? -_- Rin: .......... Kasai: -_- Kasai wyciągnął laskę do Billyego. Kasai: Wybacz mi za Rina. (òᗝó) Billy złapał się za laskę Kasai'a i podniósł się. Kasai: Pamiętacie co wam mówiłem o MOIM dziadku? Precht Kotełowski też próbował użyć przemocy aby zdziałać cokolwiek. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Jego syn a zarazem mój ojciec Szymon również. Ja niestety tego nauczyłem się w momencie, kiedy mój ojciec zginął bardzo wcześnie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kasai: Rin, chcesz czynić dobro? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: ........... Rin: T-tak? (óᗝò) Kasai: Więc aby je czynić, nie czyń zła. Bo to ono jest zrodzone przez przemoc. (óᗝò) Rin: A-ale przecież..! ......... Kasai: Jeżeli krzywdzisz niewinnych to na takiego głupca spadnie zło. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: ......... Rin: P-przepraszam Billy. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Billy: (óᗝò) Billy spojrzał się na swojego mistrza. Kasai: (óᗜò) Billy: Eheh...(óᗜò) Billy uścisnął dłoń Rina. Kasai: A teraz jest coś co chciałem ci powiedzieć Rin. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kasai: Zadanie na które tak bardzo czekałeś. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Billy: ? (⍜_⍜) . . . . 29.05.1998, 09:08 Yunko jechała sobie na skuterku z przyjaciółką Miku. Yunko: To się nazywa jazda w pierwszym dniu! (>ᗜ<) Miku: Nooooo.....(>ᗜ<) Skuter podjechał pod sklep budkę. Yunko: Chwila, jaki to chciałaś? (óᗝò) Miku: Czekoladowy, albo daj waniliowy- Yunko: (óᗝò) Yunko: O, no to- Miku: Albo dawaj śmietankowy, uwielbiam śmietankowy! (^ᗜ^) Yunko: -_- Yunko zapukała do budki. Budkę otworzył Franek. Franek: Dzień dobry! (òᗜó) Franek: Co tak wcześnie? Mama ci w końcu pozwoliła pojechać na skuterku? (òᗜó) Yunko: Nie przesadzaj, to mój pierwszy dzień! -_- Franek: Taaa....(òᗜó) Franek: Młody! Chodź tu! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Przyszedł chłopiec. Kamil: Tak tato? (óᗝò) Franek: Obsłuż tu te piękne dziewczyny a ja muszę po coś prędko wskoczyć, ok? (óᗝò) Kamil: Ok! (óᗝò) Franek otworzył drzwi i od budki i pomachał dziewczynom. Kamil: A więc co chcecie? (óᗝò) Yunko się uśmiechnęła do Kamila. Yunko: Mi śmietankowy a dla niej czekoladowy. (^ᗜ^) Miku: EJ! Miał być waniliowy! -_- Yunko: Niech będzie czekoladowy. (^ᗜ^) Miku: Należy się 5 monet. (óᗜò) Yunko wyciągnęła portfel i sięgnęła po... ............. Yunko: ......... Miku: ........... Kamil: ........ Yunko: Mogłabym zapłacić jutro? Nie mam pieniędzy! (^ᗜ^) Kamil: ...... Yunko: Eheh....(^ᗜ^) Kamil: ....... Kamil: Na jakie nazwisko, bo zapomniałem? (óᗝò) Yunko: YUNKO FOLGER. (óᗝò) ---- Przyjechał samochód. Z niego wyszedł ????. Mężczyzna gadał w budce telefonicznej. Mężczyzna: Mame, czy ty nie rozumiesz że ja- Nieznajomy podszedł do budki telefonicznej I wyrzucił gadającego mężczyznę. Mężczyzna: ....... Mężczyzna: Rany, trochę asertywności dupku! -_- Mężczyzna poszedł. W międzyczasie ???? przeszukiwał coś w książce telefonicznej. -YUNKO FOLGER -YUNKO SAM FOLGER -YUNKO FOLGER -YUNKO ABIGAIL FOLGER -YUNKO MANASHIMA ????: ............ ???? podjechał pod dom Yunko Abigail Folger. I zapukał do drzwi. Drzwi otworzyła Yunko. Yunko: ........ ????: ...... ????: Yunko Folger? Yunko: Tak, słucham? (óᗝò) ???? kopnął drzwi. Drzwi zostały zniszczone. Yunko: (⍜ᗝ⍜) ???? wyjął miecz laserowy. Yunko: (⍜ᗝ⍜) . Do domu przyszła Yunko razem z Miku. Miku: Cholera i znowu zapomniałaś pieniędzy. Jak zwykle! (>ᗝ<) Yunko: Oj tam, oj tam. (>_<) Miku: (>_<) Ojciec Yunko siedział na kanapie i oglądał telewizję. Ojciec: ............ Ojciec: O cholera. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Ojciec: Yunko, chodź tutaj! (⇀ᗜ↼) Yunko przyszła razem z Miku. Yunko: Tak, tato? (óᗝò) Ojciec: Gadają o tobie w telewizji! (⇀ᗜ↼) Ojciec podgłośnił i przyszła matka Yunko. W telewizji: "Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILII. MATKA DWÓJKI DZIECI A TAKŻE PRZYSZŁA BABCIA - YUNKO FOLGER ZOSTAŁA ZAMORDOWANA MIĘDZY GODZINĄ DZIESIĄTĄ A JEDENASTĄ. Ojciec Yunko: .......... Yunko: ........ Matka Yunko: .......... Miku: Jesteś martwa Yunko! (─ᗜ─) Yunko pacnęła Miku. ---- 29 maja 1998, 18:35 W samochodzie siedział sobie Rin. Rin: Niezła ta fura. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Rin: Gdyby tak jeszcze to radio zostało włączone. -_- Rin uderzył radio. Radio nagle zaczęło działać. Rin: Oh. (óᗝò) W radiu: "Policja dalej poszukuje sprawcy zamordowania Yunko Folger." Rin się wzdrygnął. Rin: (⍜_⍜) Rin podgłośnił radio. "Matka dwójki dzieci oraz"- Rin wyłączył radio. I wyjął z kieszeni wyrwaną kartkę. -YUNKO ABIGAIL FOLGER -YUNKO MANASHIMA -YUNKO SAM FOLGER -YUNKO FOLGER Rin wziął długopis i skreślił "Yunko Abigail Folger". Rin: ............. Rin: Która to ty? (òᗝó) Rin odpalił samochód i pojechał. Na posterunku policji Frank wziął kartki. Frank: O rety.... (ꗞᗝꗞ) Detektyw pokazał Dennisowi papiery. Dennis: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Dennis: Chwila, co? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Frank: To wszystko jest z dzisiaj. Ofiara to 45-letnia kobieta - Yunko Folger. Matka dwójki dzieci a podobno też przyszła babcia. Została rozczłonkowana lecz z jakiegoś powodu interesuje mnie jeden fakt....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Dennis: Hmmm? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Frank: Tkanka była wypalona. (òᗝó) Dennis: .............. Dennis: Chwila. Została rozczłonkowana ostrym narzędziem, który..............wypalił jej tkankę? (òᗝó) Frank: Dokładnie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Dennis: Nie powiesz mi chyba, że została zaatakowana jakimś laserem? (⇀ᗜ↼) Frank: Może tak, a może nie....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Frank: Ale jeszcze ciekawsze jest to, że druga ofiara 34-letnia pięlegniarka zamordowana niedawno między 12 a 14 ma coś co łączy ją z tą pierwszą ofiarą. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Frank dał kartkę Dennisowi. Dennis: (ò_ó) Dennis: Yunko Sam Folger? (ò_ó) Frank: (òᗝó) Dennis: To samo imię i nazwisko co z poprzednią ofiarą. (òᗝó) Dennis: O ja pierdziele.......już widzę co będzie pisać w gazetach. -_- Denni: '''Morderca z budki telefonicznej''' znowu atakuje! -_- Frank: Chwila. On się posługiwał książką telefoniczną? (òᗝó) Dennis: Kto wie? -_- Frank: Serio! Posługiwał się? (òᗝó) Dennis: To są tylko teorie! (òᗝó) Dennis: ....... Dennis: Ale chyba tak. (óᗝò) Frank: .......... Dennis: Co? (óᗝò) Frank: Masz jeszcze tą książeczkę? (óᗝò) Dennis: (óᗝò) Dennis znalazł w szafce książkę telefoniczną. I dał ją Frankowi. Franek: (óᗝò) Franek: Następna to Yunko Folger. Bez drugiego imienia. (òᗝó) Dennis to sprawdził. Dennis: Ja tu widzę dwie Yunko Folger. (òᗝó) Franek: Zadzwoń do nich. Morderca może ich spróbować dopaść. (òᗝó) Dennis zadzwonił do Yunko. ................... Dennis: Nie odbiera. Ciągle się włącza sekretarka. (òᗝó) Frank: Spróbuj do tej drugiej. (òᗝó) Dennis: Frank, nie mogę- Frank: Zadzwoń! (ò_ó) Dennis zadzwonił do Yunko. ......................... Dennis: To samo. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Dennis odłożył słuchawkę. U Yunko Yunko: Ktoś dzwonił? (óᗝò) Miku: Nie odbierałam. Chyba nie. (óᗝò) Yunko: ........... Yunko: Umówiłam się z koleżanką na dyskotekę. (óᗝò) Miku: Chwila.....to znowu Lizzy? (òᗝó) Yunko: Zgadłaś. (─ᗜ─) Miku: -_- Miku: Któregoś dnia pierdzielnę ją w ten pusty łeb za to, że mnie nigdy nie zaprasza. -_- Yunko: Trudno. Trzeba było pogadać z nią o tym! (>ᗜ<) Miku: Taaa, baw się dobrze! -_- Yunko wyszła zabierając rzeczy. Nagle ktoś przed nią stanął. Yunko: .... Yunko: Ja pierdziele, LIZZY! (>ᗝ<) Lizzy: Haha! (─ᗜ─) Yunko: Nie strasz mnie tak! -_- Yunko usiadła na skuterze a za nią Lizzy. Obie dziewczyny odjechały. Rin ich śledził przez samochód. Rin: (ò_ó) Rin pojechał za nimi. . Yunko i Lizzy zatrzymały się pod klubem. I wyszły ze skutera. Lizzy: Poczekaj, skoczę po coś do picia. Podobno tutaj są strasznie drogie picia. (óᗝò) Lizzy poszła. Yunko: Picia są drogie więc kupię tańsze bo nie mam zamiaru płacić za nie nawet jeśli i tak moi rodzice są bogaci........typowa Lizzy. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Yunko zaczęła patrzeć na telewizory które były niedaleko niej. "UJAWNIONO JUŻ IMIĘ I NAZWISKO DZISIEJSZEJ OFIARY. OFIARA TO YUNKO SAM FOLGER. 35-LETNIA PIELĘGNIARKA PRACUJĄCA W KLINICE FERALUSKIEJ. ZBIEŻNOŚĆ NAZWISK POMIĘDZY NIĄ A YUNO ABIGAIL FOLGER NIE MOŻE BYĆ PRZYPADKOWA. A PRZYNAJMNIEJ TAK TWIERDZĄ ŚWIADKOWIE". Yunko: ............. Yunko podeszła do budki telefonicznej. I wzięła książkę telefoniczną -YUNKO ABIGAL FOLGER -YUNKO FOLGER -YUNKO SAM FOLGER -YUNKO FOLGER Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Yunko zaczęła czuć narastający stres. I wyszła z budki. Rin zaczął przechodzić obok niej. I przez sekundę spojrzał się na nią. Yunko: ? (⍜_⍜) Rin: (ò_ó) Rin poszedł. Yunko: ........... Przyszła Lizzy z Coca-Colą. Lizzy: Może nie drogie, ale- Lizzy: (⍜_⍜) Lizzy: Wszystko dobrze, Yu? (ó ³ò) Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Yunko: T-tak chodźmy. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko i Lizzy weszły do klubu. Lizzy stanęła przy kasie. Lizzy: Ile się należy? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Kasjerka: 20 monet. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko popatrzyła się przez szybę. Rin znowu przeszedł tą samą drogą tylko w przeciwnym kierunku. Yunko: ................ Yunko: Jest może tutaj telefon? (òᗝó) Kasjerka: Jest, jest. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko wybiegła dalej. Kasjerka: ......... Lizzy dała 20 monet i poszła za Yunko. Wszyscy ludzie tańczyli. Lizzy: Hej, Yunko! Czekaj! Co ty- Yunko podeszła do telefonu i wykręciła numer. Yunko: .......... "LINIE ZAJĘTE, PROSIMY ZADZWONIĆ PÓŹNIEJ" Yunko: Cholera! (>ᗝ<) Lizzy: ..................... W domu Yunko Przyjechał samochód. A z niego wyszedł ????. ???? podążył w stronę domu Yunko. Matka Yunko wstała z łóżka. Matka: ......... Matka: Słyszałeś coś? (òᗝó) Ojciec: C-co.............ja nic. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Matka wyszła szybko z domu. I otworzyła drzwi. Ojciec dalej spał. A do pokoju przyszedł ????. Ojciec lekko otworzył oczy i natychmiastowo wstał z łóżka. ???? pięścią wyrobił dziurę w jego poduszce. Ojciec: Widzę że chcesz mieć guza! -_- Ojciec wziął lampę nocną i uderzył nią w ????. ???? wziął go za szyję i rzucił nim w szybę. Miku się obudziła. Miku: .......... Ojciec wstał i rzucił się na ????. Miku wstała z łóżka i wyszła ze swojego pokoju. ???? rzucił Ojca Yunko w lustro które bardzo szybko się rozbiło. Miku weszła do pokoju rodziców. I krzyknęła widząc martwego ojca. Miku: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Miku zobaczyła zakapturzonego mężczyznę. ???? wyjął miecz laserowy. I rzucił nim w Miku. Miku padła na podłogę bez nóg. Ale dalej żyła. I płakała leżąc w kałuży krwi. ???? podszedł do niej i wbił miecz w jej brzuch. Miku zginęła. Nagle włączyła się sekretarka. ???? szybko się popatrzył. Sekretarka: Witaj przybyszu z innej planety! :D Tak to ja! Super czarodziejka - Yunko Folger! Niestety czarodziejka jest w magicznej komnacie więc nie ma jej. :D Oddzwoń! ????: ............ Sekretarka znowu się wyłączyła. Sekretarka: MIKU, BŁAGAM CIĘ ODBIERZ! MAM WRAŻENIE JAKBY KTOŚ MNIE ŚLEDZIŁ! PRÓBOWAŁAM DODZWONIĆ SIĘ NA POLICJĘ ALE NIE ODBIERA, LINIE SĄ ZAJĘTE! ZNAJDUJĘ SIĘ W KLUBIE 12! PROSZĘ ODDZWOŃ, POTRZEBUJĘ TWOJEJ POMOCY! ---- Na posterunku siedział Frank. Zadzwonił telefon. Frank odebrał. Frank: No nareszcie. Yunko Folger? (òᗝó) Yunko: NIECH MNIE PAN NIE PRZEŁĄCZA, PROSZĘ! (>ᗝ<) Frank: Spokojnie Yunko, spokojnie! (òᗝó) Frank: Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie obecnie jesteś? (òᗝó) Yunko: Jestem w Klubie 12- Frank: Wiem, wiem. Klub 12 niedaleko tego sklepu. (òᗝó) Frank: Czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? (òᗝó) Yunko: Tak, ale nie chcę stąd wychodzić! Mam wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi! (òᗝó) Frank: Dobrze. Yunko, zostań tam gdzie jesteś. Znajdujesz się w miejscu publicznym, więc nic ci nie będzie. Wysyłam radiowóz. (òᗝó) Yunko: Ok! (óᗝò) Yunko się rozłączyła. Lizzy: I jak? (òᗝó) Yunko: Zostajemy tutaj. (òᗝó) Lizzy: Ok. (òᗝó) Do klubu wszedł ????. ????: ............. ???? przeszedł między bramką. Kasjerka: Hej, ochrona! Ten facet nie zapłacił! -_- Ochroniarz dotknął ????. ???? złamał mu nadgarstek. I zaczął szukać Yunko. Yunko usiadła przy stoliku. Lizzy razem też. I nalała do szklanki colę. ???? popatrzył się w prawo. I zobaczył Yunko. ???? zaczął podążać w jej stronę między ludźmi. Chłopak upadł. Chłopak: A temu co? -_- ???? wyjął miecz laserowy. Yunko go zauważyła. Yunko: ? (⍜_⍜) Lizzy: Jak coś to też zadzwoniłam do Miku więc- ????? zrobił rozmach. . Rin go zastrzelił kilkukrotnie. ???? wyleciał. Yunko została oblana krwią. Bo Lizzy została pozbawiona głowy. Yunko zaczęła uciekać wraz z innymi ludźmi znajdującymi się w klubie. A ????? leżał na podłodze. ????? nagle otworzył swoje czerwone oczy i zdjął kaptur. Kobrack rozglądnął się. I rzucił się na Rina. Rin uderzył go kolbą. A następnie wziął go za rękę i rzucił nim o podłogę. Wdepnął mu mocno na twarz. Róg Kobracka się ułamał. A on leżał omamiony. Rin przeładował karabin. I zauważył, że Yunko nie ma. Rin: Cholera.... Rin poszedł w stronę tłumu ludzi. A Kobrack zaczął ruszać dłonią. ---- Rin wyszedł z klubu i zauważył tłum uciekających ludzi. Rin: (òᗝó) No i Yunko próbującą odpalić skuter. Rin: (òᗝó) Yunko: NO DALEJ! DZIAŁAJ! K***A MAĆ! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin podszedł do niej. Rin: Mała pomoc? (óᗝò) Yunko: ........ Yunko zeszła ze skutera i próbowała uciec. Ale Rin podłożył jej nogę i wziął ją na plecy. Yunko: POMOCY! POMOCY! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Policjant zauważył Rina i Yunko. Policjant: Zatrzymaj się! (òᗝó) Rin zamknął Yunko w samochodzie i odjechał. Policjant: .............. Policjant wyjął nadajnik. Policjant: Podejrzany ucieka! (òᗝó) Samochód jechał. Rin: Trzymaj się! (òᗝó) Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Nagle pojawił się radiowóz. Rin: -_- Policjant: Proszę się zatrzymać! (òᗝó) Rin: -_- Rin wjechał w radiowóz. Radiowóz się wywrócił. Yunko zaczęła się trząść ze strachu. A samochód jechał dalej. Rin: Jesteś ranna? (òᗝó) Yunko: ........ Rin: Wszystko dobrze? (òᗝó) Yunko: ........... Yunko próbowała otworzyć drzwi od samochodu. Rin to zauważył i złapał ją za koszulę. Rin: Posłuchaj mnie wyraźnie! -_- Rin: ALE to bardzo wyraźnie! -_- Rin: Nic nie rób dopóki ci nie powiem, nic nie mów dopóki ci nie powiem, nie ruszaj się nawet dopóki ci nie powiem, rozumiesz? -_- ........... Rin: PYTAM SIĘ CIEBIE DO CHOLERY CZY ROZUMIESZ?! -_- Yunko wrzasnęła. Yunko: P-proszę nie rób mi krzywdy....(⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin przejechał dalej. Radiowozy się zderzyły. Rin: Jestem tutaj by ci pomóc! (òᗝó) Rin puścił Yunko. Rin: Jestem Kotełowski! Specjalny uczeń przesłany przez mistrza Kasai'a Tarola Kotełowskiego, jestem tutaj by cię obronić! Jesteś celem czystki! (òᗝó) . Kobrack wstał. I wyszedł z klubu. Rozglądnął się i zauważył że nikogo nie ma. Kobrack: -_- Kobrack poszedł.. Yunko: Ok.......(⍜_⍜) Yunko: To jest jakiś błąd.....(⍜_⍜) Yunko: JA NIC NIE ZROBIŁAM! (⇀ᗝ↼) Rin: Nie, ale zrobisz! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: To bardzo istotne abyś przeżyła! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: To jest niewiarygodne....jak ten człowiek mógł przeżyć po takim postrzale i mieć rogi- Rin: To nie człowiek...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: To Dyscypulus! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: A dokładniej uczeń Manifestu Zła! (òᗝó) Rin: Przeszkolony przez Lorda Ornola! (òᗝó) Yunko: Czekaj co? (⍜_⍜) Yunko: .......... Yunko: Hehe.....masz na myśli że on jest jakimś czarnoksiężnikiem? (⍜ᗜ⍜) Rin: Nie czarnoksiężnikiem..........demonem. Dokładniej to typ Demona Zakonnego. (óᗝò) Yunko: A-ale- Pojawił się kolejny radiowóz. Policjant: -_- Rin: SCHOWAJ SIĘ! (>ᗝ<) Rin wziął Yunko za głowę i położył ją na swoich kroczach, Zbił radiowióz. Policjant wziął pistolet i próbował strzelić w bak samochodu. Rin zepchnął radiowóz. Radiowóz wylądował w fosie. Samochód pojechał. Rin wjechał pod parking. Yunko: ........... Rin się odwrócił. Nic nie jechało. Policja straciła Rina i Yunko z oczu. Samochód jechał dalej. Rin: No dobra, słuchaj. (òᗝó) Rin: SCHOWAJ SIĘ! (>ᗝ<) Rin wziął Yunko za głowę i położył ją na swoich kroczach, Zbił radiowióz. Policjant wziął pistolet i próbował strzelić w bak samochodu. Rin zepchnął radiowóz. Radiowóz wylądował w fosie. Samochód pojechał. Rin wjechał pod parking. Yunko: ........... Rin się odwrócił. Nic nie jechało. Policja straciła Rina i Yunko z oczu. Samochód jechał dalej. Rin: No dobra, słuchaj. (òᗝó) Rin: Ten typ należy do Manifestu Zła. (òᗝó) Rin: Idee to przyjmowane było przez wielu, bardzo różnorodnych Lordów. Poszczególne odmiany tej Ideologii można było podzielić na dwie zasadnicze grupy: doktryny opierające się na tym że zło wygra. Większość nurtów Manifestu ma charakter totalitarny. Inne odmiany tej ideologii zostały podzielone na jeszcze inne frakcje a frakcje na jeszcze mniejsze grupy. (òᗝó) Yunko: Słuchaj Kotełowski ale- Rin: STOP! (òᗝó) Yunko: .......... Rin: Musimy się zaszyć jakoś. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin zaparkował. Samochód wtopił się w tło z innymi samochodami. Rin: Te starożytne pierdoły sprzed 2000 lat miały proste cele do Manifestu.... Rin: ....ale nie ci późniejsi Lordowie. To demony w owczej skórze. (òᗝó) Rin: Rycerze Śmierci.....własne kryształy.......własne bronie.......wszystko ulepszone. (òᗝó) Rin: Wystarczyło już tylko aby jeden z tych Lordów ustanowił Zasadę Dwóch żeby te świry osiągnęły potęgę. (òᗝó) Yunko westchnęła. Yunko: Posłuchaj mnie Kotełowski.....(ᴗᗜᴗ) Yunko: Nie będziesz robił ze mnie idiotki. Wiem, że to tylko historyjka. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Rin: Może.......ale za jakieś 10 albo 20 lat nie będzie już tak jak teraz. (òᗝó) Yunko: Zaraz........(òᗝó) Yunko: Ten typ pochodzi z przyszłości? (òᗝó) Rin: Oj tam z przyszłości. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Jak już to z innego wymiaru, nie znam się na tych sprawach. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko się lekko uśmiechnęła. Yunko: Aha, i ty też jesteś z innego wymiaru zgadza się? (^ᗜ^) Rin: Tak. (óᗝò) Yunko: Taaaa....(^ᗜ^) Yunko otworzyła drzwi i próbowała wyjść. Rin ją złapał za rękę i obezwładnił ją. Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Rin: (ò_ó) Rin: Te dranie wierzą w to, że ty jako ziemianka jesteś nikim......totalnym gównem.....zwyczajną świnią. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Proszę cię, nie wychodź. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko drżała. Yunko: PUSZCZAJ MNIE. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: DO CHOLERY! POSŁUCHAJ I ZROZUM! -_- Rin: TEN SUKINSYN GDZIEŚ TAM JEST! -_- Rin: .............. Nie przemówisz do niego! -_- Nie przekonasz go! -_- On nie czuje litości! -_- Współczucia. Żalu! -_- Albo smutku czy strachu! Jeżeli on zawiedzie to i pojawi się następny! A jak drugi zawiedzie to i kolejny! I tak będzie się to zapętlało.............CAŁY CZAS! Dopóki nie będziesz martwa. .................................... Yunko: ............ Rin: (òᗝó) Yunko: ......... Rin puścił Yunko. Yunko: ............ W oczach Yunko pojawiły się łzy. Yunko: P-powstrzymasz go? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Rin wytarł czoło. Rin: ........... Rin: Ja.....(òᗝó) Rin: Nie wiem. (òᗝó) Rin: Z taką bronią jak karabin...(ò_ó) Rin: Nie wiem....(ᴗᗝᴗ) ---- Policjant wyczołgał się z samochodu. Nadajnik: Numer 079? Jesteś tam? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Policjant odebrał. Policjant: Tutaj 079. Nic mi nie jest. (ꗞᗝU) Nadajnik: Przyjąłem. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Policjant wstał. I rozglądnął się. Nagle ???? wziął go za szyję. ????: Gdzie jest Yunko Folger? Policjant: Kim jesteś? (⍜_⍜) ????: Gdzie jest Yunko Folger? Policjant: P-pojechała......(⇀ᗝ↼) ????: Z kim? Policjant: Nie wiem z kim.....(⇀ᗝ↼) ????: ........ ???? złamał kark policjantowi. . Podziemny parking Radiowóz jechał wzdłuż parkingu. Policjant: Tu numer 074. Numerze 067. Czy odnaleziono Yunko Folger i tego mężczyznę? (òᗝó) Policjant: Tu numer 067. Numerze 074. Nie odnaleziono Yunko Folger. (òᗝó) Policjant: Przyjąłem. Bez odbioru. (òᗝó) Rin i Yunko na czworaka przechodzili do innego samochodu. Rin wyciągnął rękę przez szybę. Szyba została odsunięta. I otworzył drzwi. Rin i Yunko weszli potajemnie do samochodu. Rin: ................... Yunko: Kotełowski....(óᗝò) Rin: ........... Yunko: Dlaczego? (óᗝò) Yunko: Dlaczego to ja? (óᗝò) Rin: ........... Rin: 3000 lat temu. Inaczej 3000 BCP. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Wybuchła wtedy Wielka Burza Mózgów. Gdzieś na miejscu tamtych wymiarów. Tam się zasiedlili........to byli Lordowie Yunko.... Yunko: Nie rozumiem...(óᗝò) Rin: Ideologia Ostateczna. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Głosiła że przepowiednia wykuta na Russ Regner- Yunko: Niedaleko nas! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Dokładnie. (òᗝó) Rin: Inni zgromadzili się i sprzeciwili się przeciwko kodeksowi Specjalnej Rady. Zwanej KRM. (òᗝó) Sami w końcu uznali, że stworzą własny. Uważali że wszelkie negatywne uczucia powinny zostać wybudzone i by nie były tłumione przez użytkowników mocy. W końcu "Ideologia Ostateczna" została zmieniona w "Manifest Zła" i sami zaczęli czynić zło, oni uważali że tego nie robią. Innymi słowy, sami zaczęli wierzyć w swoje własne kłamstwa. Nazywali swój Manifest - Manifest Pokojowy. Zamierzali nastawić KRM i zwolenników przepowiedni przeciwko innym. W końcu zaczęli robić czystkę tych którzy w to wierzą i zdawało się że to już nie możliwe aby strona wierzących w światło a przeciwników wiązania mocy z negatywnymi emocjami. . Jednak ponowne jeszcze silniejsze światło pojawiło się. Przepowiednia zaczęła głosić, że istnieje wybraniec który wyrówna balans między dobrem a złem.. Mężczyzna, który w Russ Regner zniszczy ostatniego lorda Manifestu i tych pieprzonych pajaców. Nazywa się Sobek. Sobek Folger. Twój syn Yunko. Yunko: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Twój rodzony syn. (òᗝó) . Przyjechał radiowóz. ????: .......... ???? zaparkował. I wyszedł z radiowozu. ???? wyjął miecz laserowy. Rin: Cholera. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin odpalił samochód. ???? usłyszał to. I odwrócił się. Rin odjechał. ???? zaczął biec w stronę Rina i Yunko. Rin: Umiesz jechać samochodem? (òᗝó) Yunko przytaknęła. Rin i Yunko zamienili się miejscami. Rin odsunął szybę I wycelował w ???? ???? dostał w serce. I nagle zaczął się topić. ???? zamienił się w kałużę czarnej mazi. Rin zasunął szybę. Rin: Akurat to nie ten sam gość. (òᗝó) Yunko: No chyba nie powiesz mi, że ich tu jest dwóch?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Podejrzewam, że nawet więcej. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Samochód jechał dalej. Pojawił się radiowóz. Rin: Cholera, zapomniałem o nich. -_- Rin i Yunko się zamienili. Policjant odsunął szybę. Rin: Siema! (─ᗜ─) Policjant: Proszę natychmiast się zatrzymać! -_- Rin: Taaa...wszyscy mi to mówią. (─ᗜ─) Rin: A właśnie. Na kogo jeszcze zlecenie? (─_─) Policjant: Jak się zatrzymasz to się przekonasz. -_- Rin: ........... Rin się zatrzymał. Radiowóz też. Yunko: Co ty wyprawiasz?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Czekaj. (─ᗜ─) Policjant wyszedł z radiowozu i podszedł do samochodu Rina. Rin odjechał. Policjant: ......... Policjant: Ty.........TY! -_- Policjant: ...... Policjant: Walić tą pracę. -_- Rin jechał dalej. Rin: Trzeba się gdzieś zakwaterować żeby nas nie dopadli. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: Czy to można uznać za przestępstwo? (óᗝò) Rin się odwrócił. Rin: ...... Rin: Meh. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Dopóki nikt nie zginie no to nie. (ᴗ◡ᴗ) Yunko: ....... Rin: Weź się prześpij. To będzie długa droga. (óᗝò) Yunko: ........... Yunko: Po tym wszystkim to ciężko mi jest zasnąć.....(óᗝò) Rin uderzył ją. Yunko zemdlała. Rin: ...... . Yunko została oblana wodą. Rin: Wstawaj! (> ³<) Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Yunko wstała. I była w samych majtkach. Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Yunko: H-hej, coś ty zrobił?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Wziąłem twoje ubrania i wstawiłem do pralki. Yunko: Do jakiej pralki?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Zakwaterowaliśmy się na jakimś zadupiu. Tu nas nie znajdą. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: Czy ty zdjąłeś ze mnie te ubrania? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Tak. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: ........ Rin: (óᗝò) Rin zasunął rolety. Yunko: ....... Yunko: Kotełowski. (òᗝó) Rin popatrzył się na Yunko, Yunko: (òᗝó) Yunko: Jak masz na imię? (óᗝò) Rin: .......... Yunko: ...... Rin: Rin. (óᗝò) Rin włączył mikrofalę i włożył tam talerz z jakąś zupą. Yunko wstała z łóżka i podeszła do okna. Zobaczyła drzewo które zasłaniało wszystko. Yunko: ....... Yunko: Rin? (óᗝò) Rin z założonymi rękami popatrzył się na nią. Yunko: .... Yunko: Jak się dostałeś do nas? (óᗝò) Yunko: W sensie........do naszego....wymiaru? (óᗝò) Rin usiadł na łóżku koło Yunko. Yunko: .... Rin: Cóż, pojawiłem się tutaj dzięki portalowi. (óᗝò) Yunko: Z czego się go robi? (óᗝò) Rin: (ꗞ ³ꗞ) Rin: Sam nie wiem. Portal chyba jest wykonany z no nie wiem.....magii? (─ᗜ─) Yunko: ....... Rin: Chyba, no nie wiem. (─ᗜ─) Yunko popatrzyła się na ramię Rina. Yunko: Co do?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: ? (óᗝò) Yunko: Co ty masz na ramieniu?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: (óᗝò) Rin: Oh, to? (óᗝò) Rin: To rana z misji w innym wymiarze. Walczyłem wtedy z orłem- Yunko nerwowo wstała i wzięła apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. Rin: (óᗝò) Rin: Co robisz? (óᗝò) Yunko wzięła plaster z apteczki i przylepiła go Rinowi. Rin: ......... Rin: Co to jest? (óᗝò) Yunko: To jest plaster. (òᗝó) Rin: Uuuu...on coś robi? (óᗝò) Yunko: Powoduje, że twoja rana się uleczy. (^ᗜ^) Rin: (óᗝò) Rin: Dzięki? (óᗝò) Yunko: Opowiedz mi o Sobku. (óᗝò) Rin: O kim? (óᗝò) Yunko: O moim synu. Jaki będzie w przyszłości. Kto będzie ojcem albo coś. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Rin: Jak już mówiłem, nikt nie wie jaki będzie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Dopiero tygodnie temu nastąpił przełom w przepowiedni kiedy to okazało się, że jesteś matką wybrańca. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Imię Sobek zostało odczytane natomiast 300 BCP. Yunko: A skąd pewność że to ta Yunko Folger? (^ᗜ^) Rin spojrzał się na nią. Rin: Przepowiednia mówi, że Yunko Folger znajduje się na Ziemii. (óᗝò) Yunko: Wielu jest Yunko Folger na Ziemii. (^ᗜ^) Rin: Ale ta konkretna Yunko pojawiła się w mojej wizji. (^ᗜ^) Yunko: A co w niej widziałeś? (^ᗜ^) Rin: Piękną młodą dziewczynę. (^ᗜ^) Rin: Aż inni chcieli usłyszeć ode mnie o tym jak wyglądasz. (óᗜò) Yunko: Hah..(ᴗᗜᴗ) Rin: Weź prysznic, bo cuchniesz. (óᗝò) Yunko: No ej! Taki fajny moment był! (>ᗝ<) Rin: Potem opowiem ci więcej. (óᗝò) Yunko: -_- Yunko weszła pod prysznic. Tymczasem Rin wziął torbę Yunko i zaczął przeszukiwać jej rzeczy. Wyciągnął jej zdjęcie. Rin: (ò_ó) Rin schował zdjęcie w kieszeni, Rin: Ty masz dużo zdjęć, zgadza się? (òᗝó) Głos z łazienki: Tak, a co podobają ci się? (ᴗᗜᴗ) Rin: T-tak! (òᗝó) Rin wziął wszystkie zdjęcia Yunko. I zostawił jej jedno. Rin: Wychodzę na chwilę, nie wychodź nigdzie Yunko! (òᗝó) Głos z łazienki: Oki. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Rin wyszedł z domu ze zdjęciami Yunko. I wziął zapalniczkę. . Yunko wyszła z łazienki w ręczniku. Yunko: ........ Yunko się rozejrzała.i zauważyła że Rina nie było. Yunko: (óᗝò) Yunko otworzyła drzwi. I zauważyła, że Rin podpalał jej zdjęcia. Yunko: HEJ! CO TY ROBISZ?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Jak to co? Podpalam zdjęcia które przedstawiają ciebie. (òᗝó) Yunko: Czemu?! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Musimy się pozbyć czegoś co pozwoli im odkryć tego jak wyglądasz! (òᗝó) Yunko: Ale dwóch już wie jak wyglądam! (òᗝó) Rin: Ale nie cała armia. (òᗝó) Rin podszedł do niej i dał jej zdjęcie i zapalniczkę. Rin: Jak myślisz, po co to wszystko robię? (òᗝó) Yunko: ........ Yunko: Żeby mnie chronić. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: I pamiętaj Yunko. (òᗝó) Rin: To twój los dotyczy tego co stanie się tutaj na Ziemii albo może nawet gdzie indziej. (òᗝó) Yunko: .......... Rin: ......... Yunko: ...... Yunko zapaliła zapalniczkę. Yunko: ...... Yunko spaliła swoje zdjęcie. I rzuciła je na trawę. Rin spojrzał na nią. I zdeptał palące się zdjęcie. Zdjęcie przestało się palić. Yunko: ........ Rin podszedł do Yunko. Rin: Nie pozwolę na to aby coś ci się stało. (óᗝò) Rin: Twoi rodzice pewnie nie żyją.......siostra też. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko zamarła. Rin: (óᗝò) Rin skierował swoją dłoń do twarzy Yunko. I otarł ją. Yunko: (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: To mój znak rozpoznawczy. (òᗝó) Rin popatrzył się w oczy Yunko. Rin: Wszystko będzie dobrze......(òᗝó) Rin: (ó_ò) Rin: ...........zobaczysz. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin ją pocałował. Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Rin: Wybacz, że to takie nagłe. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Nie mogłem się oprzeć aby to zrobić. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Od tamtej wizji wbiłaś mi się w pamięć... Zauroczyłaś mnie. J-ja... Yunko: Jeżeli obiecasz mi, że mnie będziesz chronić do końca życia...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko odwzajemniła pocałunek Rinowi. Yunko: .....to będę twoja. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin ściągnął ręcznik Yunko. . 24 sierpień 1998 Rin oglądał telewizję. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Rin wstał z łóżka i otworzył drzwi. Rin: Znowu reklamowanie odkurzaczy? -_- Rin zastał Francisa. Rin: ? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Francis zaczął tańczyć makumbę. Francis: Czy to ty jesteś Rin Kotełowski? (✧ᗜ✧) Rin: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Rin: Ktoś ty? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Francis: Jestem Francis! Pan i mistrz Katarazoni! (óᗜò) Rin: ............. Rin: Aaaa. To ty! (óᗝò) Rin: To ciebie poznałem na grillu! (óᗝò) Francis: Słuchaj, muszę cię ostrzec. (óᗝò) Rin: ? (óᗝò) Francis: Twój syn może być w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. (óᗝò) Rin: (⍜_⍜) Rin: Czemu? Przecież Patrykowski niczego nie wskazał aby Sobek i Nafuna mieli jakąś chorobę- Francis: Po prostu uznaj to co mówię za ostrzeżenie. To wiadomość na zlecenie. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: KOGO? (óᗝò) Francis: Nie mogę tego powiedzieć. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Francis: Nie opuszczaj tego miejsca dopóki wybraniec nie przyjdzie na świat wraz z drugim dzieckiem. (òᗝó) Francis zniknął. Rin: ......... Przyszła ciężarna Yunko. Yunko: Ktoś przyszedł? (òᗝó) Rin: Kolejny od odkurzacza. (ᴗᗜᴗ) Yunko: Aaaa...(^ᗝ^) Yunko: Haha. (^ᗜ^) Rin zamknął drzwi i podszedł do Yunko. Rin: (óᗝò) Rin uklęknął i przystawił się do brzucha Yunko. Rin: Obiecuję, że jeśli oni się urodzą to będę im dawał miłość. Przeszkolę wybrańca. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Yunko: (^◡^) . Francis pojawił się w Katarazoni. Francis: Załatwione. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Powiedziałeś Rinowi, żeby został? (óᗝò) Francis: Tak. (óᗝò) Gimbi: Ok. Resztę zostaw mi. (òᗝó) Gimbi odlatując z klasztoru zamienił się w Karola Kotełowskiego. . 14 stycznia 1999 Patrykowski: Dobra wiadomość jest taka że dzieci przeżyły..........zła jest taka że pana żona........nie żyje. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Rin: Nie.............NIE! (>ᗝ<) Rin rzucił krzesłem o ścianę. Lekarz: Niech pan się uspokoi! (⍜ᗝ⍜) BiIly: Rin, spokojnie! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Chwila ciszy............ Rin: Wyjdźmy stąd............(ꗞᗝꗞ) Zanim Rin wyszedł zobaczył przez drzwi jak Francis trzyma małego Nafunę na rączkach. Rin: Billy... Billy: ? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin: Zanim opuszczę to miejsce.....chce potrzymać moje małe szkraby na rękach. (ཀ_ ཀ) Billy: No........dobra! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Rin wszedł do pokoju szpitalnego. Rin: Francis...(ཀ_ ཀ) Francis: Rin, naprawdę.........j-ja.....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin: Nie...........spokojnie. (wzdycha) Powinienem był wcześniej się domyślić, że Karol za tym wszystkim stoi (ཀ_ ཀ) Rin odłożył maluchy i wyszedł. Rin: Nazwij go Sobek.......a drugiego Nafuna....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Rin zamknął drzwi. Francis: Sobek? Nafuna? (ó_ò) Francis spojrzał na maluchy a potem na przykrytą Yunko. Dr.Patrykowski podszedł do Francisa. Patrykowski: Mam dla pana wiadomość. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Francis: Słucham. (ó_ò) Patrykowski: Jako że rodzina Kotełowskich zostawiła panu spadek JEDNEGO DZIECKA to może pan je wybrać. Słyszałem historię o przepowiedni. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Francis: Jednego.....dziecka? (ó_ò) Francis jeszcze raz spojrzał na maluchy. Noworodek w niebieskim żłobku miał w uszach czerwone kłaki a noworodek w zielonym żłobku miał żółte kłaki. Obydwoje byli z rasy kotełów. A ponieważ Dynastię Kotełowskich (1028-1418) stanowili właśnie tę rasę... To oznaczało to, że któryś z tych maluchów JEST WYBRAŃCEM. Francis w tym wypadku musiał się dobrze zastanowić. Francis wziął ich na ręce. Sobek: (płacze) Nafuna: (płacze) Francis: (ó_ò) Francis oddał Patrykowskiemu Sobka. Francis: Myślę że to Nafuna....(ᴗᗝᴗ) Francis wziął Nafunę ze sobą. Sobek trafił do dziadków i z nimi zamieszkał. Przez chwilę Rin też się nim opiekował. Natomiast Nafuna trafił pod progi klasztoru w Katarazoni. Ze szklanki wyszedł Gimbi. Gimbi: Dobra robota doktorku. (ꗞᗜꗞ) . Rin zobaczył Karola. Rin: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Karol zmienił się w Gimbiego. Gimbi: Siemanko! Słuchaj, jak coś to nic między mną a Yunko nic niedoszło. Pozwól, że ci się przedstawię! Jestem- Rin wkurzony postanowił się rzucić się na Gimbiego. Gimbi: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Gimbi dotknął Rina. Rin zniknął. Gimbi: Przynajmniej wiadomo gdzie jesteś. (─ᗝ─) Gimbi pstryknął. Yunko otworzyła oczy. Gimbi: Siemanko! (^ᗜ^) Yunko: (⍜_⍜) Yunko ponownie zemdlała. Gimbi wyjaśnił jej, że Sobek jest w bezpiecznym miejscu i dzięki jego mocy mógł sprawiać aby Yunko widziała to co Sobek robi. W 2011 roku została ona królową jednorożców aby ochraniać ich z możliwego powrotu Ornola. Oponeczek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Mały Oponeczek poszedł. 5 SIERPIEŃ 2019 ROKU - "JESTEM SOBKIEM"